looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds Anonymous
Birds Anonymous is a 1957 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester catches Tweety and is about to eat him when Clarence advises against it. He claims it will lead to addiction and hands Sylvester a business card for Birds Anonymous. Sylvester goes to a meeting and hears the testimony of several cats and decides to kick the habit. Back home, he turns on the television, but a cooking program featuring a roast bird tempts him. He turns on the radio to distract himself, but it plays "Bye Bye Blackbird" and "When the Red Red Robin Comes Bob-bob-bobbin' Along". He handcuffs himself to the radiator so he can't reach Tweety, but desire overcomes him and he pulls it right off the floor. He grabs the bird but just as he is about to pop it in his mouth, Clarence shoots a plunger in Sylvester's face to stop him. That night, Sylvester can't sleep because he is in withdrawals. "Just one," he rants, "I'll quit after just one more." He grabs Tweety and Clarence stops him again by pouring alum in his mouth, which makes him pucker so much that he physically cannot fit Tweety inside. Sylvester starts to cry about his situation, so Clarence demonstrates how to love birds without eating them. He plants a kiss on Tweety's head, but the taste of the bird overcomes him and he starts chasing Tweety himself. But Sylvester finally intervenes, and stops him. Availability * VHS - The Bodyguard (United Kingdom only) * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Tweety: Tweet and Lovely * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 13: Comic Cat-Tastrophies * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc 4 * DVD - Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Notes * This cartoon won the 1957 Academy Award for best animated short subject. Before producer Eddie Selzer died, he gave the Oscar to Mel Blanc. The Oscar is now with Mel Blanc's family. * This cartoon was included in Bugs Bunny's Easter Special, Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet, and Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (edited for time), which names the unnamed cat Clarence. * Unlike most Warner Bros. cartoons reissued during the 1959-64 season, the original closing title is kept. This is most likely because many of the last cartoons to be reissued with altered opening titles say "COPYRIGHT 1957 BY THE VITAPHONE CORP" instead of "COPYRIGHT 1957 BY WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC.", because Vitaphone dissolved in 1959. Gallery Birds anonymous.jpg|Unrestored title card Birdsanonymous_pic1.jpg Ltajan-5.png l.sku1334.jpg Birds-anonymous.jpg|Lobby Card #1 BirdsAnonymousLobbyCard2.jpg|Lobby Card #2 Looney Tunes Tweetie's Lucky Day Boomerang UK|Clip TV Title Cards 30.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' References External Links Birds Anonymous on the SFX ResourceCategory:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Academy Award winners Category:1957 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc